disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Are You Ready
"Are You Ready (Superstar)" is a pop song by American singer-songwriter and actress Miley Cyrus, performing as Hannah Montana – the alter ego of Miley Stewart – a character she plays on the Disney Channel television series Hannah Montana. The song was featured in the season 4 premiere, Sweet Home Hannah Montana. Lyrics 1 Put on your coolest dress and your hottest pair of shoes C'mon, lets go, oh Get in my car, turn the radio on up high I said high At the red light, boys trying to get the digits But we say bye - bye 'Cause we're heading to the club Nothing's gonna stop us now, let’s go, oh Pre-Chorus Are you ready, are you ready, are you ready? Lets go Are you ready, are you ready, are you ready? Lets go Are you ready, are you? Chorus Yeah, I'm coming up with all my girls We’re gonna party like there’s never a worry 'Cause good times rule; said, "No curfew!" Were showing off our moves, the breeze so cool Let your hair down Tonight you get to be a superstar You're living like a superstar 2 So were flirting with the dude at the door Till he says were okay, hey (say word, okay) Move the velvet rope, back off Get out of our way, hey (c'mon, c'mon) All the guys got their eyes on us As we're moving out to the floor, oh Trying to waste our time But were doing what we came here for, oh (We're here to dance, baby) Pre-Chorus Are you ready, are you ready, are you ready? Lets go Are you ready, are you ready, are you ready? Lets go Are you ready, are you? Chorus Yeah, I'm coming up with all my girls We’re gonna party like there’s never a worry 'Cause good times rule; said, "No curfew!" Were showing off our moves, the breeze so cool Let your hair down Tonight you get to be a superstar Bridge We get red carpet love When we come stepping up The boys keep dropping their jaws, can never get enough We make 'em stop and stare, we see them everywhere And now you know who we are Tonight you're living like a superstar Pre-Chorus Are you ready, are you ready, are you ready? Lets go Are you ready, are you ready, are you ready? Lets go Are you ready, are you? Chorus Yeah, I'm coming up with all my girls We’re gonna party like there’s never a worry 'Cause good times rule; said, "No curfew!" Were showing off our moves, the breeze so cool Yeah, I'm coming up with all my girls We’re gonna party like there’s never a worry 'Cause good times rule; said, "No curfew!" Were showing off our moves, the breeze so cool Outro Let your hair down Tonight you get to be a superstar You're living like a superstar Tonight you get, get, get to, get to, be a, be a You're living like a superstar Category:Songs Category:Hannah Montana songs